


Art, Life & Imitation

by theacromantula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: This story idea was one bouncing around in my head so I had to write it down. I'm not sure where it's going but I'm interesting in finding out. I was inspired by the artist InCase. This story was based on a series of this artist's work involving our two leading ladies. Stick around to see who else makes an appearance.





	Art, Life & Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> I hold none of the rights to any of the characters, places, and everything else pertaining to the world of Harry Potter. All credit deservedly so goes to Queen Joanne and those money making mavens of Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros so on and so forth ad nauseam. I am but one tiny dinghy in the massive ocean.

Chapter One:  
Where All Good Things Start

Hogsmeade Village: a sleepy little magical hamlet in the north of Scotland. It was her first posting after graduating from the Blackmoor Auror Academy. She had graduated at the top of her class attaining record setting marks in undercover work and deception tactics. To say she was a little miffed about such the boring posting was a bit of an understatement. The worst things she’d encounter would be petty larceny, or breaking up the rare bar fight. She felt like a glorified baby sitter. Her mother begged her not to go into the academy. She had been thinking that her mother was right up until the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Auror Dora Tonks was out patrolling the high street of Hogsmeade when her stomach gave an audible sound. She silently cursed herself for one again skipping breakfast. The metamorph knew that she would have to revert to her hated base form if she didn’t get a bite to eat soon. Keeping up her appearance took a bit of magic and her magic levels were running low. She made her way over to the Three Broomsticks for a spot of lunch. She barely made it past the rude and crude shrunken heads, when she saw a blonde boy with greasy slicked back hair and expensive looking robes go flying through the air.

“I zought zat zee Eenglish zwood ‘ave a modeecom of mannars but zat Eenglish leetle znotball iz zee worst I ‘ave ever encountered.” Dora saw a beautiful young woman standing over that wretched heap of a cousin of hers. She haft expected the silvery blonde to spit on the boy. Dora wouldn’t blame her. She decided to intervene in an official capacity. 

Dora walked over to the blonde and asked, “Bon après-midi Mlle. Tout va bien?”

The blonde was surprised that somebody else spoke French. “Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre parlait français.”

 Dora hid her look of annoyance. She hoped this blonde wasn’t the typical French stuck up arrogant stereotype. Was there some magic in the air, Dora wanted to find out. She tapped on her Auror badge with her wand. It was magically tied to her partner’s badge. Activating it ment that Dora needed back up but it wasn’t an emergency. “Je ne parle pas couramment mais je sais assez pour passer. Laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Dora Tonks du département de l'application de la loi magique.”

“That is certainly a mouthful. It’s nice to meet you Auror Tonks. I am Fleur Delacour a senior student from Beauxbatons Academy. Your French is very good a tad formal but the Parisians accent was spot on. ” Fleur responded in a nearly perfect English accent. The missing accent was something that really surprised Dora. “I see you’re surprised about my lack of that glaring over the top French accent. It only comes out when I am about ready to fling fireballs at grabby little boys and most men.”

“Would you like to press charges against that wretch of a cousin I am loathe to even be related to? I have to officially ask because I witnessed the ending of what was an argument.” Dora explained.

“Knowing who his family is, we both know those charges won’t stick. It’s best jus to have him escorted back to Hogwarts and say that his weekend out is cancelled. I just wish he hadn’t ruined my lunch. I was having the most wondrous day so far in this village. I would hate to have it end on a bad note.” Fleur said softly as she looked into the violet eyes of the young auror.

Dora saw that her partner and training auror Shepard Proudfoot had just entered the pub. She waved him over to where they were standing.

“This better be important. My lunch was just delivered to my table. It better still be warm when I get back.” Sebastian said. His voice laced with annoyance.

“You could have used a preservation charm or at the very least a warming charm.” Fleur said succinctly.

“Stay out of this Missy. This is between me and my partner” The bald auror spoke rather rudely.

Dora tried to explain, “Lay off of her Shack. She was just accosted by that slime ball cousin of mine.”

“Then why is he unconscious, on the floor in a heap, if you say he only just verbally accosted you. I would think an older more mature woman would have been able to shoo off such an annoying little gnat.” Proudfoot’s voice laced his voice with loathing condescension. He questioned why he even took this training post here at Hogsmeade. He kept reminding himself he was doing Dumbledore a favor. Director Bones was disappointed he turned down a promotion in order to take the posting. He would make sure that Albus compensated him for his loss.

“I didn’t say he only verbally accosted me. He left his slimy little paw print on my hind end. I’m sure you can scan for evidence. You are an auror after all are you not?” She took out her own wand, muttered something under her breath while waving the wand around her shapely rear. Two glowing yellow handprints appeared; one on each cheek. “Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, I suggest you remove that little ferret and bring him back up to the castle. Otherwise, you’ll hear from my father who has more political clout than even Slime-Ball’s father.”

“I don’t give a shi…” Proudfoot was cut off by Dora.

“You have no idea who her father is, do you? You are staring at the daughter of one Jean-Luc Delacour the French Minister of Magic. Not only is he the most powerful man in France, but he is second to only Dumbledore on the International side. You would be committing career suicide because Madam Director Bones is his sister in law. She was Madam Ameila Bones-Delacour before old Moldyshorts murdered her husband and the rest of the Elder Bones family. I may be the junior in our partnership but you are escorting that little shit back up to the school. Hopefully by the time you get back, we will have forgotten all about this little incident. “Dora accentuated her point by flicking her hand towards the door.

“I wish your colleague was as levelheaded as you. You have the air of a seasoned professional while your partner needs to head back to sensitivity training and manners 101.” Fleur couldn’t hide the disdain in her voice. Dora couldn’t blame her. It was called the wizarding world and not the magical world for a reason. Men had power and women were decades if not centuries behind. “I hope none of these shenanigans has put a damper on your weekend.” The lithe blonde inqured.

“Not at all. I was a feeling rather famished. I came into this place to order up a metamorph special to go. Rosie over there tries to chat me up  every single time I come into her establishment. While I am certainly very flattered for her attention, she went to school with my mum. Plus, I think it’s just the Auror uniform. She is what some muggles call a badge bunny.”

“What pray tell is a badge bunny? It’s not some elusive creature only a handful of people have ever seen is it?” Fleur asked with the cutest confused look on her face.

She took a deep breath. Dora couldn’t believe she was telling details about herself to a stranger she just met. There was something about Fleur that made it so easy to let her guard down. “My uncle is a muggle police officer. I remember him telling my dad about the women who would through themselves at him just because of his badge and uniform. He learned that term while over in America on assignment.”

“I think that if I order two metamorph specials from the owner it might send the message that you could be spoken for. I’m guessing you would be the only one who would order it?” Dora nodded. “Then perhaps we should try an experiment.” Before Dora could lodge a protest, Fleur quickly turned around and walked over to the bar. Dora could have used her power to enhance her hearing but that only worked in quiet settings. She could see however that Rosie didn’t look to pleased to see this woman ordering a meal that only one person should know about. Rosie despite all of her faults was still the consummate businesswoman. It took a while but Fleur made her way back towards Dora carrying a large picnic basket.

“I take it you had no idea how big a metamorph’s dietary requirements consisted of, did you. We could have easily shared one meal together. Ohh, that gives me a good idea. There is this indigent wizard who lives on the outskirts of town who always looks like he needs a well cooked meal. We pass by his place on the way to my secret spot.” Dora said as a glint flashed quickly in her eyes.

“I was going to ask if you wanted some company but you save me from it, I would love to join you provided your secret spot isn’t lame or boring.  I have standards. They aren’t terribly high but they have to start somewhere.”

“As long as you don’t mind walking by the most haunted house in Britain, you can accompany me. It’s not really haunted at all. The Shrieking Shack gets its name because a good acquaintance of my mother’s used that small house to deal with his furry little problem.” Dora explained as they headed down the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. “It’s a good thing most people are terrified of this place. Just beyond the house is the most idyllic pond an artist could ever dream up. I found during my third year when I was running from a older boy with particular grabby fingers and messy auburn locks.”

Fleur’s mood changed in an instant. “That sounds rather unpleasant. I’ve had encounters with pigs that cannot control their own hooves.”

“There was a silver lining in all of that unpleasantness as you put it. I wouldn’t have found my special spot without it. For that alone, it was worth the slight suffering I had to endure. From that day on, I’ve sworn off men and their preciously dainty dangly bits. Every last one of them wanted to use me for my ability. Nobody wanted to just be with me because of my bubbly personality. It always could you turn into my favorite Quidditch star or the lead singer of The Becksford Banshees. I…”

Fleur interrupted Dora’s well thought out diatribe when she placed a warm welcoming hand on Dora’s cheek. Their lips merely inches apart. Warm breath felt on both sets of lips. “I have known you for less than an hour. In that miniscule amount of time, you have endeared yourself to me quite so thoroughly that I’d swear some sort of magic was involved. You are everything I’ve been looking for. Bubbly, confidant, a good sense of humor, a good moral compass are a few of the traits I can’t find at my school let alone the country of France.”

“Of course you haven’t found what you’ve been looking for. You were looking at all the wrong faces in all the wrong places. I don’t want to sound egotistical but I’m rather unique. It is just as unique as the view in front of me. The view of the pond is a close second.” Tender silver shaded lips slowly met those hued in a faint lavender color. Fleur melted into the taller Dora. What Dora felt upon the slender Frenchwoman didn’t match up with what her eyes were depicting in front of her.

“It is my mother’s design. She made my entire wardrobe including my school uniforms off of this cloak’s style. The cloak is made of acromantula silk weaved together with demiguise hair. She then enchanted it with powerful obscuring wards. I followed in her anatomical footsteps.  My parents always joked that I inherited my mother’s body but my father’s personality.” Fleur could hear the Metamorph panting with lust oozing in each breath.

“Is it too soon for us to be this close on the verge of fooling around?” Dora was unsure of herself.   

“We all have our faults Dora but this feels right. Uncertainty when it comes to matters of the heart seems to be one of yours. Perhaps my aura is leaking out a little more than I realize. We haven’t even had lunch yet.” Fleur pulled out her wand and flicked it at the picnic basket. She then conjured up a red and white checkered blanket. She laid the blanket out just feet from the water’s edge. Another flick from her wand caused the food to fly out of the basket and onto the blanket. One last flick of her wand, she casted a few are wide atmospheric charms. It was the first weekend in November in Northern Scotland. It certainly wasn’t the south of France. Her charm created an invisible bubble of warm air. Fleur loosened the ties to her periwinkle robe. She had dressed for the occasion even if she had no idea what that occasion could be. Underneath her robe, she was clad in undergarments of the finest material dazzling in the soft light.

“You look utterly beautiful. You deserve to be on the wall of the finest art museums across the world.” Dora inched closer to Fleur.

She felt a growing warmth that had nothing to do with the atmospheric charm Fleur had casted. Her auror uniform felt tight on her body. Fleur cut quite the fetching figure accentuated by her platinum bra, thong, garter belt, and stockings. Fleur wasn’t the only one who was scantily clad. Dora had a fetish. She loved wearing as little as possible. Under her uniform, she wore a purple bra which matched her hair perfectly. Her black silk stockings felt amazing on her taut legs. Today she decided to not wear any sort of panty or thong. Once again, she found herself within inches of the beautiful blonde. Fleur was slightly taller than Dora. The blonde leaned in and planted another sweet kiss on the auror’s purple lips.

Before Dora realized what was going on, Fleur had undone the fasteners to Dora’s uniform. The blonde then pulled off the overcoat. She then tossed it aside. She lacked her platinum painted lips Dora was beautiful. Nobody in their right mind could deny that fact. She pulled the auror in for a hug. Two heartbeats were beating loudly, proudly and in perfect harmony.  Fleur snapped her finger and Dora’s bra magically unhooked itself. Fleur tossed the strapless bra on to ground.  Dora’s perky tits weren’t as big as Fleur’s very generous breasts. They were still very delectable and certainly Fleur’s first course.

The blonde trailed her kisses down from Dora’s lips to her earlobe and collarbone until she made a beeline straight to Dora’s right breast. She palmed the underside of Doaa’s left breast slowly massaging it. She tweaked the nipple for some added stimulation. By this point, there were streams of sweet honey coursing down Dora’s thighs.  Dora mentally pictured the hooks of Fleur’s bra magically opening. She channeled her magic through her right index finger and pointed at the back clasp of Fleur’s bra. Dora somehow managed to pull off the massive bra away from the lithe French lady.

“Who is Madame Sophie? She does amazing work. Do you think I could get an appointment for a fitting?” Dora was able spit out in between panting and moaning as Fleur feasted on Dora’s perky tits.

Fleur pulled her head back away from Dora’s tit. The nipple made a popping sound as it left Fleur’s lips. “That is the name my mother crafts her wears under. Since my father has quite the high position in the French Ministry, my mother’s side business would be seen as rather controversial. Her lingerie lines are the tamest stuff she designs. Remind me to invite you back to my room. I discretely sell her wares to fellow students. As to your other question, when is the soonest you can go to France.  She doesn’t travel much anymore. It’s a shame too, she loved to travel. That however is not my story to tell. For my best friend or even my girlfriend, she would gladly give you the keys to her kingdom. I am my mother’s daughter whereas my sister is daddy’s sweet little princess.”

Fleur guided Dora down on to the blanket. She then picked up a bowl of strawberries. She picked out the biggest, fattest strawberry in the bowl. Fleur then used the strawberry to trace lines around Dora’s seeping slit. She tried to pick up as much of Dora’s honey on to the strawberry as possible before plopping the sweet berry into her mouth.

“It’s unbelievable. You taste better than my most favorite thing in the world. How is it possible that you taste better than sweet Belgium chocolate? Candied strawberries flavored by your juicy pussy. I bet we could make a fortune selling these.”

“Those strawberries my dear are for your lips and your lips only. Exclusivity is what I’ve been searching for and I think I’ve found that in you. There is something about you that makes me feel like I’m at home surrounded in the warmth of my favorite blanket. Yet here I am near the forbidden forest, I am naked with a beautiful woman dipping strawberries into my pussy. I don’t find this weird but extremely arousing. I want our first time to be more magical than ever. The setting has to be perfect. I have to be per…” Fleur interrupted Dora’s rant when she climbed up on to the purple haired princess.  Fleur kissed her soon to be lover.

“I agree with you that this setting isn’t the most grand of places. While it has its natural beauty, I believe rain is forecasted for later today. Do you have a place while you are stationed up here in Hogsmeade?” Fleur asked before she nibbled on Dora’s earlobe.

Dora let out a sign as she explained, “Not a place I would take you to. They have me staying at the Hogsmeade Auror Station; upstairs in the second floor bunkhouse. I share that space with nine other aurors whom are all male and aren’t extremely hygienic.”

“I would prefer a very clean place. I would take you back to my room aboard the magical carriage but you are not a student or teacher of Beauxbatons. Madame Maxine wouldn’t give you special access even if I was selected champion.” Fleur picked up her bra off of the ground, shook off any foreign particulates, and imprisoned her huge breasts.

 “I’m glad that Deschamps got selected over you. You by far are the best choice and you would represent your school very well but part of me is jumping for joy you weren’t selected. There is now no chance of you dying. We’ve just met and I’m already worrying about your safely.” Fleur leaned in and gave Dora a kiss.

“It feels nice to have someone worry about me other than my family. Sure, I would have enjoyed being the champion and all that he or she would be able to partake in. Staying alive is higher on my list of priorities than being a champion. I’m unsure of who to support. School loyalty dictates that I should support Danielle Deschamps but that witch has been so nasty to me since the day I met her. So I won’t be supporting her. The redhead Alexis Sharapova may look very meek and demure but underneath that mask of hers lays a world under seventeen dueling champion. She didn’t win this past summer because she was still pregnant with her betrothed’s child. She is one of the best chasers not signed to a professional team. Teams have tried and offered exorbitant sums to her for signing. I cannot speak of the Hogwarts champion and unexpected champion.” Fleur cleaned up the picnic as she discussed the champion with Dora. The two witches put back on the rest of their clothes. Fleur cancelled the magic she casted earlier. They started their trek back to Hogsmeade.

“I can shed some light on the Hogwarts contingent. Anna Wenlock was two years behind me but I knew her very well. I’m not sure why she didn’t get the position of head girl. Probably had something to do with Dumbledore overlooking my former house time and time again.” Dora frowned at the blatant anti-hufflepuff favoritism. “She will give both Danielle and Alexis a good fight. That leaves us with the complete wild card Mr. Potter. I don’t know much about him other than he is quite cute. He’d be amazing if he had some meat on his bones. I remember him as a firsty. He came to school a scared and timid little boy but I would put down a galleon that Harry will win the Tri-Wizard tournament.” Dora said.

Fleur, asked, “How could you know all that and still want to put a wager down on Harry Potter. He is three years younger with less schooling than the other three champions. I would say he was entered for nefarious reasons. Somebody wants him dead other than that homicidal maniac already wants him dead. I heard Danielle bitching and moaning about him being too young and a _leeetle_ boy for the past week. I’ve never truly wanted to curse somebody until I met Danielle.” Fleur spat out.

“From what I’ve heard from a friend of mine is that Harry could please a plethora of prissy princesses with the python in his pants. I’ve heard him either hung like a hippogriff or a dragon too.” Dora let out a chuckle. She mentored Leanne Rigby her last two years at school.  Leanne was best friends with Katie Bell who shares a locker room with the boy wonder. Dora found out that Harry might have been rather shy around his teammates until Katie took Harry under her wing. Harry and Katie secretly dated for a few months until she wanted to go public and then Granger found out. Granger wouldn’t leave Katie alone until she broke it off with Harry. Katie found solace in her best friend and her teammates.

“It would be best if my sister never finds out about that tidbit. She is a huge Harry fan. She isn’t a boy-who-lives fan though. She just wants to be his friend. She is very welcoming to everybody. She is what I wished I could be more trusting in other people. She is only two months younger than Harry and probably one of the few men I would feel comfortable her getting friendly with here at Hogwarts.” Fleur said as they approached the gates of Hogsmeade.

Dora quickly ran down an alleyway and was back without the basket of food and was back before could say Quidditch. She could see her partner waiting in the center of the high street. He didn’t look very happy. She pulled out her wand and discreetly put up a notice me not bubble charm and a local silencing spell around her and Fleur. Dora then pushed Fleur up against a building. She pushed her lips against the blonde’s. Though caught off guard, Fleur reciprocated the kiss very quickly. Kissing led to moaning. Dora felt brave enough that she slightly snuck her hand into Fleur’s cloak and under Fleur’s silky and soaked silver thong. She used her metamorph power to make her fingers able to vibrate as she teased Fleur’s slit. Fleur nearly lost her balance when she felt Dora’s fingers entering her pussy. She pulled Dora close for support as a huge orgasm silently ripped through her body. She drenched Dora’s hand with her creamy nectar. She removed he hand from Fleur and brought her hand up to her lips for a taste.

“You are delicious my dear. I could easily get addicted to your nectar as I am already falling for you.” Dora said after licking her hand clean. She cast a few cleaning charms and a few perfume charms. Nobody else needed to know about their afternoon delight. They made their way towards Tonk’s partner.

“Young mister Malfoy should be very lucky I was able to convince Miss Delacour not to press charges against him. It would have been a scandal indeed.” Dora said to her partner. He grumbled back something unintelligible. He walked off to start patrolling again.

“This is where we must part. I hope I can owl you because you can owl me whenever you wish.” Dora said before giving Fleur a hug.

“I’d be very honored to owl you. Miss Tonks.”Fleur whispered back.


End file.
